


starlight (found you on the right side)

by 98_WOOS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 92914, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Johnyong, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Johnyong, Married Life, Oneshot, Soft Lee Taeyong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, Wholesome Johnyong, ben&ben song reference, christmas confessions, merry christmas!!, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98_WOOS/pseuds/98_WOOS
Summary: There was really something in Taeyong's eyes, that Johnny just couldn't take his eyes off.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	starlight (found you on the right side)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with a Christmas fic!! this was inspired by [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/05ho1OFzZj2yGMcEGPKtCF) and [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5KwhZikeUYYF6qzFZPsC2l) it always reminded me of taeyong. 
> 
> you can listen to the songs while reading the story!! 
> 
> wishing you all a Merry Christmas! stay safe! <3 
> 
> enjoy!

Reminiscing two weeks during their wedding trip in Japan, where they spent their first snow under a cherry blossom tree. It was cheesy but Taeyong admired the moment. They were grown adults and have been together for 8 years yet, Taeyong's heart betrays him and his heart skips a beat every time Johnny sets his gaze on him, and Johnny finds it cute.

Taeyong takes the picture frame on their nightstand, smiling softly at the photograph of him and Johnny during their wedding. It was a picture of Johnny carrying Taeyong, bridal style. Taeyong couldn't help but blush at the picture. His cheeks betrayed him again.

“What are you doing? Johnny’s voice echoed inside their room as Taeyong quickly hides the picture frame under their blanket.

“nothing,” Taeyong mumbles, which Johnny soon notices. 

“Where’s our picture frame?” Johnny points at the empty nightstand.

Taeyong remains silent as he fumbles with his fingers “I was just looking at them,” he replies, slowly taking it under the blanket. 

Johnny softens at the sight, “Did you miss our trip?” he asks. 

“Y-yeah.” Taeyong mumbles, avoiding Johnny’s gaze and to hide his red cheeks from embarrassment. 

“A-are you embarrassed?”Johnny chuckles, earning a soft nudge from Taeyong. Johnny receives a small nod from Taeyong ensured by a complete awkward silence inside their room.

Johnny coughs to break the silence, overlapping his hands on top of taeyong’s hands. Softly holding the younger’s soft hands.

“Hey, what’s wrong? I’m getting worried.” He sternly looks at him, his face softens at taeyong’s dejected face.

“I’m—“ Taeyong cracks out a voice, “I’m still getting used to our marriage.. life.” He says, earning a confused look from Johnny, “and..?” His lover asks, 

“I’m worried since you always come home late, a-and it’s not that I’m accusing you or anything!”Taeyong stutters but Johnny just chuckled at his husband’s cute reaction.

“We barely spend time with each other ever since our wedding trip from Japan and— I’m afraid that one of us will lose out..” Taeyong pouts, fumbling with his fingers, looking down.

Johnny was left speechless, what Taeyong said was true. They barely hung out due to their work, especially Johnny, because he always came home late and the latter would end up sleeping on their couch. Johnny feels bad, really bad for Taeyong. 

“J-Johnny?” Taeyong mumbles, biting his lower lip. Worried at his husband’s reaction. 

“Taeyong..” 

“Yes..?”

Johnny held both of Taeyong’s soft hands in front of them, softly looking at him.

“I’m sorry I made you think that way, I’m sorry,” Johnny starts “I— I was too focused on work and lost track of time. I continuously made you wait late at night, I never spent time with you and never noticed what you felt. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you…” He was still holding Taeyong’s hand, his grip softening every second. 

Taeyong smiled at him, “I-it’s okay, Isn’t that what couples d-do? They wait for each other..?” 

“It is, but It’s unfair that you’re the only one doing it.” 

“I-I guess— we’re still adjusting to it…”

“We are..” Johnny awkwardly replies, “but, let’s do it together okay? Let’s help each other. It’s what MARRIED couples do, right?” Johnny emphasizes and again, looking at Taeyong’s glistening eyes. 

_God, Johnny still hasn’t forgotten the first time he saw Taeyong. Where they were randomly paired up to manage a school event by their professor._

Taeyong’s eyes hit differently, it has taken a toll on Johnny’s heart. _It was captivating_ . It’s what made Johnny fall for his husband, _Taeyong._

_Saw you in the clouds, Found you_

**_December 3, 2015_ **

_Both of them agreed to meet up inside an empty classroom that their professor provided for them, quite reasonable for them to have a private space for the sake of their peace of mind._

_Taeyong was wearing thick glasses, a hoodie, and beside him was a a dark-colored beverage which he assumes was coffee, but it was too dark for a coffee, he thinks._

“Hey Johnny, right?”Taeyong asks, noticing the random stranger who was observing his coffee. “D-do you want one?” He asks again, this time loud enough for the stranger to hear him. 

“U-uh, no I was just— is that coffee?” 

“Y-yeah,” 

“Oh, I never saw anyone drink that kind of coffee before, but I bet it’s bitter,” Johnny says, making Taeyong chuckle. 

“It is, I had no choice. It’s the only thing that keeps me awake and my brain more active.” Taeyong explains, earning a nod from Johnny. 

“Hmm, understandable. Oh! By the way, my name’s Johnny. Johnny Suh.” The stranger introduces, reaching a hand for him to shake. 

Taeyong voluntarily accepts the offer and retaliates “I’m Taeyong, Lee Taeyong.” 

“Well Taeyong, I’m looking forward to working with you,” Johnny says, making Taeyong face unnoticeably flush red, 

“O-oh Me too.” 

**_December 24, 2015_ **

**_11:30 PM_ **

Johnny was spending his Christmas eve, alone _again,_ in his apartment. He was planning on going home to Chicago but his parents said to save it up to his allowance for New Years'’ and Johnny had been able to agree.

While waiting for the clock to struck at midnight, from thin air, a notification pops up in his phone. Johnny takes no notice of it as he expects it to be a Christmas greeting from his photography group chat or a random person he added in his social media that sent him a chain mail. 

Minutes pass by as his phone won’t stop bringing notifications. Slightly ticked off, he opens his phone, seeing messages from... _Taeyong?_

He blinks at his phone and opens the message, 

**_From: Taeyong_ **

_Hello Johnny! Merry Christmas! I hope your countdown isn’t as boring as mine :]_

**_From: Taeyong:_ **

Sorry for bothering you, I was bored hehe 

He chuckles at the message. Without noticing, his fingers start to type out words, replying to taeyong. 

**_To: Taeyong_ **

_Hello Taeyong, Sad to say it’s just as boring as yours. Hope you spent your Christmas well with your family! sending regards :P and it’s okay, you’re not bothering me._

It only took seconds when he received another message from Taeyong, 

**_From: Taeyong_ **

_Oh, I’m spending Christmas alone.. My parents are busy on a business trip :// You’re spending it alone too? :0_

**_To: Taeyong_ **

_yeah, i’m just watching netflix atm..._

**_From: Taeyong_ **

_Oh! Well, if it’s okay... We can spend it together! So it’ll be less lonely for u! :]_

**_To: Taeyong_ **

_Are you sure? I’m not really much of an expert in celebrating Christmas. :P_

**_From: Taeyong_ **

_I’m more than sure!! Should I go to your place..?_

_Johnny was surprised at what he just saw. Taeyong? His place? He sees no problem but how is he gonna handle it?_

**_To: Taeyong_ **

_There’s nothing much to do at my place. But sure! I’m cool with it._

**_From: Taeyong_ **

_AH I’LL BE THERE AT 5_

Johnny lets out a quick sigh and rushes to his room to find decent clothes for him to look more presentable. It’s all he could at least do. 

As Johnny was scrolling through Netflix to kill some time, yet again a notification pops from his phone a soft knock was heard on the door. 

**_From: Taeyong_ **

_Pls let me in T_T_

Johnny rushes to the door and opens it for Taeyong. He sets his eyes at Taeyong. He was wearing thin clothes except for a red scarf wrapped around his neck and a paper bag in hand.

“Hey.” Taeyong greets, still catching his breath. 

Johnny smiles,“H-hey,” he answers, “Should we head inside?” 

Taeyong shyly replies, “Y-yeah thank you for welcoming me,”

“My pleasure,” 

Johnny offers Taeyong to sit on the couch while he gets plates and food for both of them. 

Taeyong feels guilty for crashing into Johnny's place and made another responsibility for Johnny.

Taeyong shifts in his seat, before speaking. “I’m sorry for suddenly crashing at your place, I hope I didn’t bother you.”

Johnny shakes his head and hums, “I’m actually glad you came, I was on the verge of dying of boredom.”Taeyong slightly chuckles and beams at Johnny. The latter feels his heartbeat quickening, not only does he find Taeyong’s eyes captivating but his voice too.

“To be honest, I was just finding an excuse to ditch my roommate. My roommate's boyfriend had a surprise visit and I felt left out..."Taeyong slumps down his body," and alone.." he finishes

Johnny throws a confused look at him, “Hm? What do you mean?”

“Ah! I mean, I’ll be celebrating another Christmas being single.”Taeyong says, cheeks slowly flushing into shades of red. 

Johnny snorts at ty's cute reaction, “hm, same. Well we’re gonna celebrate it together now,” he says, “and you won’t be a third-wheel and alone anymore.” 

Taeyong grimaced, “y-yeah, we’ll celebrate it together!” it’s all taeyong could say. He never expects Johnny’s reply and it made his heart all giddy. 

“Hey, you’re shivering. Do you want to borrow my hoodie?” 

“H-huh? No, it’s fine.”

Johnny shook his head “Hm, Hold on. Let me get it.” He sprints to his room to get a spare hoodie for taeyong

“n-no i’m fine! it’s just—“ taeyong gets interrupted by Johnny slowly placing the hem of the hoodie on his head, down to his neck. 

“there.” 

“y-you didn’t have to.” Taeyong looks away, hiding his flushed face. 

“you look cute, in them.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen at the compliment given by Johnny. Covering his face with his pawed hands covered with the oversized sleeves of his hoodie— _Johnny’s hoodie._

_Taeyong, his face flushed as ever. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and checks the time._

**_11:58 PM_ **

“O-oh. Hey look, we only have two minutes before Christmas.” 

Johnny’s thoughts were too focused on Taeyong and didn’t hear him talk. 

Taeyong squints his eyebrows and waves his hands in front of Johnny, “H-hey are you listening? We should prepare for the countdown!” 

Johnny shook off his thoughts and raised a confused look, “h-huh? Oh! You’re right.” 

“Let's go outside to see the fireworks!!” 

Johnny stands up, “Let’s go to the balcony.” pulling taeyong with him to get a better view of the fireworks. 

A chilly sensation brushed against their skin, the radiant glow of the moon, stars, and the city lights appeared in front of them.

Taeyong looks up to the sky to admire the _moon’s radiant glow_. His eyes were sparkling and gleaming as he saw the view. 

Johnny glances at taeyong, becoming unaware of his environment and fixing his eyes on the sight before him.

He wasn’t lying when he saw taeyong’s eyes for the first time, it was filled with hope and comfort. It was all sunshine and rainbows. It felt like all of his problems went away when he looks deep into them, it was like there was a spell that he couldn’t get off of taeyong’s eyes. 

**_10 9 8_ **

His thoughts got interrupted at the chants of numbers of everyone, not noticing he was staring at Taeyong for too long. 

**_7 6 5_ **

“Taeyong,” he blurts out, drawing taeyong’s attention to him. 

“hm?” 

**_4 3 2_ **

Johnny lightly presses his palms against Taeyong’s cheeks, it was getting hotter. It was so hot, Johnny wouldn’t mind using it as a heating pad. only if it was taeyong. Gently, pressing his lips onto taeyong’s lips.

**_1!!!!_ **

Slowly, the loud cheers and loud cracks of fireworks became inaudible. Taeyong could feel a heavy feeling in his stomach. He couldn't describe it, was it butterflies? is it anxiety? his thoughts were having a crisis to think it through. 

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!_ **

Everyone’s cheers, loud whistles, trumpets, and loud bass of the speakers from their neighbors became audible again. 

_What just happened?_

Taeyong rapidly blinks, his mind is racing, still searching for answers on what just happened. 

_Did Johnny just… kissed him?_

“uh.”Is all Taeyong could say, 

_what does that kiss mean? was it a tradition from the west? from Johnny’s hometown?_

_“I’m sorry.. It surprised you… I uh—“ Johnny’s face was flushed red as well, panicking._

_“Is it a tradition in your hometown..?” Taeyong’s tone was uncertain, he was so confused._

_“Wha— What? No..I— I like you..” Johnny trails off, “I really like you Taeyong, and— I know it’s sudden and honestly, It was rude of me to just… kiss you, sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”_

_I like you?_

_“I—“_

_His thoughts are starting to pull together. He wasn’t sure of himself, but his heart was beating abnormally._

“Johnny..”Taeyong finally says, “I’m not so sure what to say. My thoughts are still processing…” 

“But—“ Johnny interrupts him, “Hey, uh— I’m not expecting any answer yet.. Please don’t pressure yourself.” 

Taeyong slowly nods,“D-does that mean you’re gonna court me..?” 

“hm, yes..”Johnny replies, 

“O-oh,” His mouth turns into an ‘O’ shape, Johnny smiles at him.

“Well then, Lee Taeyong, can I court you?” Johnny softly asks, 

“y-yes, I’ll let you court me.” Taeyong answers, Johnny squeals dramatically, “can I hug you?” 

Taeyong nods and is surprisingly engulfed by Johnny’s tall figure, his face snuggling onto Johnny's chest. Caressing his arms around Johnny’s back.

“Thank you,” Johnny whispers, Taeyong pouts and lightly slaps Johnny’s broad shoulders 

“Ow! What was that for..” 

Taeyong giggles, “It’s for making me confused, and you made me look like a tomato for the whole night.” 

“Well, at least you didn’t celebrate Christmas being single.” 

Taeyong chuckles at the statement, and Johnny slowly breaks off their hug. 

“Johnny,” 

“Hm?”

“Can you really wait for me?” 

“Of course, I’m willing to wait for you even if it costs my life.” 

“That’s cheesy.” 

“Only for you,” Johnny winks, earning a nudge from Taeyong.

“Your hands are cold, should we cuddle?” 

“I’d love to.” 

**_Present_ **

The couple was both cuddled on their king-sized bed. Taeyong on Johnny’s chest, wearing his husband’s oversized hoodie, and Johnny caressing Taeyong's soft hair.

“Hey what are you thinking?” Taeyong asks, looking at Johnny’s bare face. 

“Oh, just remembering the day I confessed to you.” 

“I’m surprised you still remember that.” 

“Why? Did you forgot?”

“hm, no but it was an embarrassing moment for me.” 

“well, it was the best Christmas gift I've ever received. Thank God, luck was with me.” 

Taeyong remains silent, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s waist. Snuggling in Johnny’s embrace.

“Yongie.” 

“Hm?”

“Thank you,” Johnny says, 

“Hm? For what?” 

“For being patient with me, and for not giving up on me.”

Taeyong hums, “It’s because I love you, dummy.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Yongie,”

"What is it.”

“Tell me if I’m being an ass again, okay? Tell me if something makes you upset, tell me if If you’re not doing okay, tell me if you’re tired.”

“hm, of course.”

“I’m always here, a shoulder for you to lean on, let’s fix every problem we have, together, I’m willing to do anything to help you.”

Taeyong puts out his pinky finger, “You Promise?”

Johnny heartily laughs, later swinging his pinky finger with Taeyong’s. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“Goodnight, I love you.” 

“I love you too, sleep well.” 

Taeyong always felt safe in Johnny's arms. 

_No matter where you are, I'm coming back to you._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/98_WOOS) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softlywoo)
> 
> let's be mutuals there T_T 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3


End file.
